Nothing Ado About Anything
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Sequel to "Feline Assistance". On request, as some readers wanted to see Fudge's reaction. This little drabble does not make sense without having read the prequel in advance. Warning: Character death of Umbridge in the prequel! Characters: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fudge and Mrs. Norris. Just for fun! Rating according to the rating of the prequel.


**Nothing Ado About Anything**  
**Sequel to "Feline Assistance"**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_**Warning: This is not one of my nice and fluffy stories!  
Character death of Umbridge in the prequel!**_

* * *

"Dumbledore!" Minister Fudge roared, threateningly towering over the Headmaster's desk. "What does it mean Dolores just vanished?"

Dumbledore pleasantly offered his guest a lemon drop, which the minister declined, before he explained, "Cornelius, no one has seen Dolores after her detention with Mr. Potter last night, where she made the boy use a blood quill. Only when we heard about the matter from Madam Pomfrey and proceeded to call the Aurors to give Dolores a one-way ticket to Azkaban, did we notice her absence from our school. As far as Mr. Potter witnessed on his way back to Gryffindor after his detention, Dolores made her way through the castle in her toad Animagus form."

"Dolores an Animagus?" Fudge repeated, incredulously, letting out a snort.

Dumbledore slowly stroked his long, white beard. "Mr. Potter saw, and Minerva, Severus and I watched the scene in the Pensieve, that Dolores roamed the entrance hall in her toad form."

"No one else here at Hogwarts would have been able to transform in such a pinkish toad," McGonagall threw in, a hint of disgust in her voice. "From the memory, it is obvious that the toad was Dolores."

The Headmaster invited the Minister to watch the memory in his Pensieve, and the Minister complied, remaining thoughtful for an instant after observing the scene.

"Dumbledore, that woman has a magic core of about five percent, barely above that of a Squib. How would she be able to manage the Animagus transformation?" he then queried in disbelief.

"Ah maybe that's why she was always after Filch, considering that they've almost the same level of magic," McGonagall blurted out in understanding.

"Well anyway," the Minister spoke up again, "who's that cat, and where did it take Dolores?"

_'Her magic might have been low, but someone's intelligence seems to be extremely poor too,'_ McGonagall thought, before she replied, "It seems as if Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, has consumed the toad."

"What?" the Minister jumped from his seat. "My under secretary killed by a pet cat?"

"I'm sorry for your loss, Cornelius," the Headmaster said in a grave voice, "but that's what we assume to have occurred."

"I want that cat, and I want it now," the Minister roared, giving Dumbledore a threatening glare.

"Very well Cornelius, please accompany me," Dumbledore replied and led the Minister out of his office, casting his deputy an annoyed look.

_'Poor Albus,'_ McGonagall thought with amusement, before she called Dobby. "Dobby, please bring Mrs. Norris to me immediately."

An instant later, Mrs. Norris was sitting in front of the Scottish lioness, who quickly transformed into her feline form.

=Did you consume a toad last night?= she queried, causing the other cat to nod contentedly.

=Why Minerva, was it yours?= she returned the question. =It was delicious.=

The tabby cat let out a chuckle. =No dear, that was Umbridge in her Animagus form. So now the Minister of Magic wants to get back to you. We don't have much time now, because they're looking for you, so I'd like to change your age and appearance. Will that be agreeable with you?=

=Will I still be able to continue my life as it is?= Mrs. Norris asked, anxiously beginning to clean her fur.

=Yes dear, no worries,= McGonagall replied, before she transformed back into her human form and waved her wand over the other cat, transfiguring her into a marmalade kitten. She hurriedly scribbled a message for Mr. Filch, making sure that it would vanish into thin air as soon as he had read it, and handed the kitten and the parchment to Dobby with the instruction to give both to Mr. Filch, but only if he found him alone.

_'Mischief managed,'_ she thought, as she leaned back in her chair to wait for the two wizards to return to the office. _'I should go and visit Harry,'_ she mused, _'but that has to wait. Maybe Albus is going to need me when they come back.'_

HP

When Dumbledore led the Minister back into his office, Fudge was in an extremely bad mood. "Well I'm going to send the Aurors after that stupid cat. I can't have cats eat my employees," he growled, angrily.

"Very well then, Cornelius, we'll make sure to set up a complaint against your under secretary for using a blood quill on a student as well as for being an unregistered Animagus," McGonagall replied, icyly.

"Oh no, don't do that," Fudge blurted out, lowering himself into a seat. "No, let's forget about the whole matter. It was an accident. I can't have anyone know that I hired an almost Squib as my under secretary as well as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

"That's true," Dumbledore agreed full heartedly, once again offering Fudge a lemon drop, which the Minister absentmindedly popped into his mouth, before he took his leave, deciding for himself to never ever interfere at Hogwarts again.

**THE END**


End file.
